Heretofore, the present applicant has proposed various fluoroethers having a terminal alkylamino group, to which flexibility in the molecular chain is imparted by an ether linkage in the molecule, or fluorine-containing polyether carboxylic acid amides (see Patent Documents 1 to 7). Further, the present applicant has also proposed fluorine-containing acid fluoride compounds having COOH, CONH2, or the like at the molecular end (see Patent Document 8).
However, there has been hardly observed finding on fluorine-containing ether carboxylic acid esters having an amino group at the end of the ester group.